


here in public

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt: Matt's hypersensitivity means that it's easy to mess around with him enough to have a serious effect without actually putting much effort into it. All it takes is the right, light and fleeting touches in certain areas and a breathy quality of voice and speaking just close enough to his ear to have him come undone while still fully clothed. He doesn't even need full on contact or blatant touching below the belt.</p>
<p>I want to see Karen and Foggy double-teaming him and doing this while in the office or somewhere else.</p>
<p>Super duper bonus points if it's a semi-public or full on public area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here in public

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt here: https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=884693#cmt884693
> 
> I have to admit, this is probably the fic I am the most embarrassed to attach my name to because established relationship is so not my thing and I wrote it in 45 minutes, but! Enjoy!

It's about eight o'clock in the evening when they close up for the day and head down the street to grab some dinner at the little Italian place on the corner. It was a good day, progress made on two of the three cases they're handling, and Karen is laughing and leaning on Foggy's shoulder. Matt holds Foggy's elbow, even though they all know he doesn't need to, because it gives him an excuse to be closer.

The booth they get at the restaurant is a semicircle, and Matt slides into the center of it with Foggy and Karen on either side. They've finished eating and are still working on their second round of drinks when Foggy elbows him and says, "Those three girls by the bar are checking you out."

"Yeah, I know."

"What the fuck, Matt, I know you have like, super-whatever, but how do you know something like that?"

Matt smiles. "Mostly because I can hear them talking about me."

"Oh yeah?" asks Karen. "What are they saying?"

"Ah, you know, the usual. What did you say to your friends about me when we first met?"

"That it's a shame you can't see how hot you are?" Karen giggles.

"Wait, dude, just how often do you listen to people talking about you?" Foggy asks, and Matt shrugs.

"I'm not-- I'm not _listening_ on purpose, but they're not exactly being quiet about it." He's pretty sure the women at the bar have had a few too many, because their language is getting progressively dirtier. "It happens sometimes."

Karen scoots closer to him. Their thighs brush, and Matt can smell the beginnings of her arousal. "Does it turn you on to know that people are thinking about you like that?" she asks, lips close to his ear. It hadn't been, but knowing that Karen likes it is starting to.

Foggy rests an arm over the back of the booth, fingertips dangling just above Matt's shoulder. "Too bad they'll never know what you're really like in bed."

"Guys, what are--"

"Are they talking about your mouth?" Karen asks. Matt shifts in his seat, uncomfortably aware that his friends are playing him like a fiddle. "What are they saying?"

"It's not really appropriate dinner conversation."

Karen spreads her legs ever so slightly, so that Matt can feel the heat coming off her body. Foggy's fingers brush the back of his head. Karen leans in, lips close to Matt's ear so that her hot breath stirs the fine hairs there, and says, "I want to hear you say it, Matt."

"They're saying that, um. That my mouth was made for sucking cocks." The intake of Foggy's breath sends a sharp prickle down Matt's spine, straight to his groin.

"Well they got that right," Foggy breathes in his other ear. "Your lips looks so good wrapped around my dick, Matt, and your mouth is so hot and wet." Matt makes a small noise in the back of his throat and is grateful for his mirrored glasses and the table in front of him disguising his reaction.

"What else are they saying?" Karen asks, fingertips trailing over his thigh, just by his hip. She knows it's a sensitive spot for him; she's barely touching him but it feels like fire.

"The one on the left wants to-- ahh," he breaks off as Foggy's fingers tangle in his hair and pull, making his already hard cock even harder. "--to ride me. Hard. God, Karen, you smell so--"

"I would ride you right here in this restaurant in front of all these people," she says, and he can imagine it, knows exactly what she feels like inside, how her thighs feel straddling him, the rhythm she likes. Foggy's knee touches his and Matt practically jumps out of his seat.

"Guys, you know I can't, you know how--"

"Are you gonna come in your pants?" Foggy asks, voice low and breathy, all of his usual humor drained out. "Do you have any idea how good you look like this? Your cheeks are red and your lips are so pink; you're trembling, just a little, and even without super senses I can hear your breathing." It's a vivid picture and Matt knows that's what he feels like, like a spring that's been coiled too tight, on the verge of breaking.

"Do it," Karen says, sliding a hand up the side of his chest. "Come on, Matt, I want to see you lose it. Those girls are still watching, do you think they know how turned on you are? They're going to watch you come and not even know it."

"Jesus, Karen--" Foggy shifts just enough in his seat that the pressure differential causes Matt's slacks to shift over his erection, giving him just that tiny bit of friction that's amplified a thousand times for him, just at the same time the girls across the way are saying _Do you think those two he's with fuck him at the same time?_ and that's enough, right there, to send him over the edge and come in his pants, biting his lip to try to choke back a cry that comes out as a breathy moan instead.

"Fuck, Matt, that was so fucking hot," Foggy says.

"Maybe we should take you out to dinner more often," Karen adds.


End file.
